


Hallmark Magic

by FangirlMomets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hallmark Movies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMomets/pseuds/FangirlMomets
Summary: It is time for movie night, and Tony will be introduced to a new kind of movie. Steve might have to drag him into it, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Marvel fandom. Hope you like it.
> 
> Little note on where this came from:  
> I watched Hallmark movies all day yesterday, and I got to thinking who on the team would be most likely to watch the sappy, fluffiness that is Hallmark movies. This doesn't really have a plot, more of just a ramble of what love means to us all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)
> 
> I do not own Marvel. *Sigh*

Steve hesitated as he walked into the lab. It was movie night, and the team was refusing to start without Tony. He looked around at the numerous piles of schematics and tools without finding his boyfriend. Steve knows that Tony is a little messy, especially when he has been on an engineering binge, but Steve has never seen Tony’s safe haven be in such disarray. Steve walks over to the first pile and picks up the pieces of paper resting on top of it. Steve has just read the first couple of paragraphs when he hears a loud thump. Becoming alert immediately, Steve quickly walks toward the source of the noise. As he rounds the corner of the workbench, he sees his boyfriend sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. Tony looks up and grins. “What are you doing down here? I thought it was movie night.”

  
“It is. Nat refuses to start the movie until you are upstairs. Besides, is it a crime to come see if my boyfriend is ok?” Tony chuckles and attempts to get up. He falls back on his butt, letting out a sigh. “Yeah, well, said boyfriend has fallen and can’t get up. If only there was a blonde lug around to help him off the ground.” Steve reaches a hand down and pulls Tony up into his arms. “Definitely better than the floor.” Tony sighs, wrapping around Steve’s torso. Steve laughs at Tony’s attempt to mimic an octopus, and wraps his arms around Tony. “Why is Nat so insistent I come to movie night tonight?” The look Tony gets in return is enough to answer his question.   
“NO! I refuse to go. I am not going to willingly subject myself to that- that- that TRASH!” Tony desperately tries to pry himself out of the super soldier’s arms. Steve tightens his grip, picks Tony up, and heads toward the elevator. “Too late. Next time, don’t insult her movie. This all stemmed from you insulting her movie.” Steve asks JARVIS to take Tony and himself to the common room. As they board the elevator, Tony continues to whine. “I didn’t mean to insult her movie! I was just saying that I didn’t understand why she would want to watch such sickening fluff. The Hallmark Channel is so angsty and heart-warming. It is sickening.” The doors to the elevator open, and Tony immediately stops his whining. He doesn’t want to watch the movie. It doesn’t mean he wants to die.    
Nat looks up from her cup of tea, grinning at Steve. “Good. Now, we can watch the movie. I picked one that I thought everybody might actually like. It is called Harvest Moon*. It is really sweet, and I think it is a really good introduction to Hallmark movies. So sit down, shut up, or I will hurt you.” Nat directs her glare at Tony, and he doesn’t need Natasha to reach in her pocket to know she has a knife. 

  
\--------   


By the time the credits roll, most everybody has fallen asleep, except for Tony and Natasha. Nat looks over at Tony and sees him wipe the tears from his eyes. “So? What did you think? Was it a good introduction to the world of Hallmark movies?”   
“Why did you introduce me to these movies? Now, I want to watch all of them. How do they make the characters so relatable and lovely?” Nat smiles. “Welcome to the world of Hallmark magic.” Tony glares at her, but she knows he is hooked. She stands up, starting to poke the rest of the team t go to bed. Tony leans against Steve, watching Nat and the others going off to bed. Eventually, everybody has gone to bed, and Tony shakes Steve awake. Groggily, Steve sits up and looks around the room. “Where did everybody go? Did the movie end?” Steve yawns.   
“Yeah, the movie ended. Everybody already went to bed. I understand why Nat watches those movies now.”    
Sending a sideways glance at his boyfriend, Steve asks, “Really? Do you?”   
“Yeah,” Tony gives a half smile, the kind he reserves for his closest friends and Steve, before continuing, “they show you the things that our job can take away from us. They remind you that family is important, and sometimes that family is the one we build, not the one we were born into. They remind us to do the right thing. They remind us that there is innocence in the world. Like Abby in this movie. She just wanted to live her life on her father’s farm, remembering the traditions of her family It gives us a reason to fight, to make sure that innocence is preserved. Moreover, it reminds us just how important love is. It can heal any wound, change any heart, cure any illness. It makes the broken whole again. It gives everyone something to live for despite everything else. These movies remind us there is something in the world that wants to be innocent and pure; these remind us that people are still good and should be protected. I am really glad she introduced me to them.” Steve smiles at Tony throughout his little speech. He is glad that Tony found a way to remind himself of the innocence in the world, especially since their job often only shows the awful, ungrateful side of the world. “I am really glad you liked it.”

  
Tony snuggles into his boyfriend’s broad chest, realizing how it must feel for the stars in the Hallmark movies. The warmth radiating from his boyfriend is comfortable, and Tony never wants to leave this moment. “What did you think of the movie?” Steve ponders the question. “I feel like it reminds us that people can change, that we aren’t the same person all the time. Jen started out a spoiled, rich city princess, but eventually became a sweet country girl. The people in the town stopped judging her despite some of her city habits. I really think it serves as a reminder that people are still good, and they deserve protection and love. You know what it reminded me of the most?”

  
Tony picks his head up. “What?”

“That I love you. More than anything.”

“I love you, too.” Tony snuggles back into Steve’s chest, slowly drifting to sleep; Steve lightly kisses the top of Tony’s head before he remembers a question that has been bugging him since he walked in the lab. “Hey, Tony?” Tony hums in response. “Why was the lab in total disarray today?” 

“I was trying to find DUM-E. We were playing hide and seek.” Steve pulls Tony closer; his heart warmed knowing that his boyfriend has built a family for himself, literally and figuratively.   


**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Tell me in the comments! :)  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
